St Mungos Delivery
by Sweetie7smiled
Summary: Unexpectedly torn away from the safety of home at the most dangerously inopportune moment, how will Edward and Bella fare through the realities of hybrid childbirth- in the midst of a totally unfamiliar, frighteningly aware, and utterly terrified Wizarding World? An EM AUT storyette (#2) set in the midst of BD; Canon loyal to both series' characters and worlds.
1. Surprise

**St. Mungos Delivery**

Author's note: _This is just another fascinating peek into what could have happened if the circumstances were tweaked a little concerning just __how__ and with what timing the vampire and wizarding worlds came together in the process of meeting. This storyette was actually born out of a desire to see how various aspects of the canon birth scene would have played out for __Edward__. The same basic scenario, brought into a totally new setting, made this possible without significant redundancy. Naturally, it offered a few new possibilities to explore as well. _

_This, second, EM storyette follows the same canon-loyal rules as my primary crossover story, Essentially Magical (and all others derived from it, except where noted), with the exception that I have given expression to a 'what-if' scenario that intrigued me- and tweaked the delivery results just a little bit. Also: through the accounts of a few portrait characters whose fate it __had__ been to die at their hand, the wizarding world of this story knows just a __touch__ more about the Undead Vampire species, than it does in Essentially Magical. As well, the relative location(s) of one or more magical buildings in London have been temporarily rearranged. _

_The timing of this story, as it relates to the greater timeline of Harry Potter series events, remains undetermined. _

* * *

*** * * Surprise * * ***

In light of the instinctually murderous reputation ascribed to the most lethal species in existence, one wizard's idea of an overwhelmingly _vindictive_ attack against the Wizengamot is to summon the _thirstiest _vampire in the _world_ into the midst of their crowded meeting- from which venue he has painstakingly ensured that no one will be able to escape by apparation. To this end, the hardened wizard has clandestinely disabled _all_ the area's vampire warding, and prepared himself a portkey which will immediately thereafter _remove_ his person from the site of the impending massacre. (He'll have to actually stick around to perform the magic _himself_, since the summoning spell _requires_ the caster's presence to accomplish… and even imperioused wizards will tend to object to acts of wanton _suicide_.)

Coincidentally, this notorious distinction ends up falling upon one _Edward Cullen_ (due to the fact that, according to the spell's interpretation of vampire cravings- his being both _thirsty_ AND in the presence of his _singer_ designates him to be the _thirstiest_), who _happens_ to be cradling his hours-before-delivery-pregnant _wife_ at the time. Incidentally, Jacob has only _just_ given his silent permission for Bella to be turned- without the threat of pack retaliation.

Suddenly, Edward finds himself and Bella being unceremoniously pulled as if through a tube… and abruptly _rushes_ to catch her in his arms before she falls completely to the ground- no longer having the support of the couch she had been laying upon. The setting _now_ is _entirely_ new and unfamiliar: a bit medieval; a meeting place crowded with _magical _persons (_?!_) who are simultaneously surprised and utterly terrified by his presence. Somehow they _know _without a_ doubt_ what he _is_, and _why_ he was summoned- though they'd never actually _seen_ a member of his species previous to this moment. Apparently, their magic would be ineffective to use against him directly, and so they know the danger is _real_.

At this stage of her pregnancy, being transported in such a way is a very traumatic thing for Bella- and triggers delivery complications. Almost immediately, she tells her wary husband: "Edward- I feel strange…"

"I know, Bella. I…" he starts apologetically, concernedly guessing she is referring to the abruptly alarming and totally unanticipated distress of their traveling experience.

And then, as she twists only slightly in discomfort- a _tearing_ sound is heard from inside her body. "Oh!" she gasps, before falling limp in his arms.

"Bella?!" he worries, frantic, before promptly zeroing in to the baby's thoughts to see what the problem might be.

When Edward realizes that their child is beginning to _suffocate_, he turns panicked- _desperate_ for her welfare, as well as their baby's, in the midst of this foreign location. Checking quickly through the surrounding thoughts, he realizes that there is in fact a _magical hospital_ very close by- and that it will be the best place for Bella to have what she needs.

Then she _screams_. It is an altogether bone-chilling sound to the wizards in residence… that is, until her vocalization is abruptly cut _short_ by the unexpected throwing up of _blood_, as her body starts _thrashing_ uncontrollably.

Absolutely _terrified_ for her, amidst some of the wizards' own panic-stricken shouts Edward addresses the frightened Wizengamot urgently: "Where's your maternity ward?" Focusing their thoughts to be able to help her is essential.

Apparently, it is located in a building adjoining the Ministry's headquarters; thankfully, some of their more _coherent_ thoughts show the way to get there. Not willing to waste any more precious time waiting for a verbal answer, Edward promptly disappears from the room as he runs them invisibly toward it.

Having learned of his civilian destination, along with having their curiosity _piqued_ at her unexpected situation and his behavior in the process- _especially_ in light of all the _blood_ now staining the courtroom floor- Albus Dumbledore and two other brave souls from the Wizengamot (an open-minded older couple) follow after him as quickly as humanly possible- promptly jogging out of the meeting room far enough to be able to apparate directly there. Consequently, they will be around to quietly stand back and witness almost all of the proceeding events.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The summoning spell referenced here is NOT the simple 'accio' we know about (styled only for inanimate objects), but rather a much more dangerous enchantment which is uniquely effective upon the Undead populace. As has also been seen in various other fantasy stories, inevitably- those who would summon demons have to be very careful not to be destroyed by them.

Thanks for reading; constructive reviews are welcome!


	2. Delivery

*** * * Delivery * * ***

Edward arrives suddenly into the mostly empty maternity ward, and gently sets Bella down on a bed while desperately calling for emergency aid from the resident professionals. Letting them know right off the bat that _he_ is her _doctor_ (a muggle designation, strangely enough), so that they won't question his presence or directives on her behalf, he starts barking out orders- which, seeing her urgent distress and not knowing her case (even _they've _never seen _this_ before), they follow willingly. His knowledgeably authoritarian (even if muggle-styled) manner helps support his claim, regardless of his apparent age, and the maternity ward personnel don't automatically recognize him for what he is.

Everyone is _alarmed_ at Bella's flopping and snapping body, however. _Her bones are breaking! S__he won't be able to keep this up for long!_ Thus, they are not at all surprised when he requests a most _generous_ and _immediate_ dose of the "_strongest painkiller_ you can give her!" Every magical human springs into action, doing what they do best to that end. Though some of them are a little surprised that he hasn't simultaneously requested any _healing_ potions be readied for her yet, they can't deny that she'll have to be delivered of her charge first. _W__e have to help her hold on._

Promptly as the Healer-in-residence gruffly inquires "What's going on?," Edward deftly rips the clothing away from Bella's convulsing form- just enough to thoroughly expose the black and blue bulge of her abdomen to his gaze. _No one should need to see any more of her than this, however_; Edward's protection of her is inherently ingrained into every action.

All her attendants gasp at the sight. _Such horrible bruises!__ This has been going on for a while now._

"I think the placenta has detached!" Edward informs them, and their efforts automatically refocus. "We need an immediate C-section." _Anything_ they can do to help will be of benefit. Maybe they even have a magical trick up their sleeves?

"Do you mean an abdominal delivery?" the wizard Healer clarifies, less familiar with Edward's muggle terminology but quite convinced that is what he'd be asking for. That's certainly what his assessment prescribes.

"Yes!" Edward urges, as he works to clear her breathing passages, "The baby is stronger than she is; there is no other way."

_Already__ stronger than __she__ is?! What could possibly have caused that?! _

As they rush to collect what is needed to perform this oddly _unprecedented_ and yet _routine_ emergency abdominal procedure, utilizing _zoologically fragrant_ spells to do most of the work (a particularly _nerve-wracking_ sensation for Edward, considering that some of those unfamiliar scents are clearly _predatorial_), Dumbledore enters the ward primarily unnoticed. The Wizengamot couple that accompanied him has chosen to remain _outside_ the ward, looking in on the proceedings using a one-way-glass window spell. They're not as accepting as Albus is about entering the room alongside a known vampire of the _undead_, or otherwise revealing their presence to someone who could potentially snuff out their lives without a second thought- but they're still interested enough about finding out what's truly going on, to be this close to it.

With the arrival of the anesthetic potion, Edward moves out of the way as the matronly Trainee Healer magically clears Bella's airways and proceeds to administer the oral pain-killer potion before Bella's convulsions can cause her to throw it up again. Thankfully it is fast-absorbing. Immediately he strokes her throat to help her swallow it.

Just as all their magical-medical equipment is quickly getting into place (including the arrival of numerous healing remedies on standby), and the Healer-in-charge steps up to perform the surgery, Bella's tortured yell catches their attention. "Get him out!"

Edward answers her plea by asking the Healer: "Is the pain-killer _active_ yet?"

"No! Now!" she screams in desperation, not willing for him to wait. Another bloody convulsion chokes off any further communication, and blocks her breathing once again. Edward winces frantically. Both Healers wonder if he might not be too emotionally invested in her case to think clearly.

"Yes it is!" the Healer-in-charge affirms, promptly initiating the procedure without further ado by cutting through the tissue of Bella's abdomen with a spell from his wand. Blood spurts from the wound.

"CPR?!" Edward asks of the Trainee witch, suddenly even more determinedly focused than he was a moment ago. It's _Bella's_ blood scenting the air now.

Translating 'CPR' into the equivalent magical procedure in her head, she nods and aims her wand.

Meanwhile, the healer in charge has hit an impenetrable barrier he _didn't_ expect. "What is this?!" he turns to Edward, alarmed. "The womb sac is impervious to _magic_! I can't get through it!" _What in the world could have caused __this__? My spells aren't making any difference at all!_

Edward sighs. Having hoped that their magic _could_ have been effective, though not surprised that it isn't, he replies evenly: "You won't be able to. Switch with me. Get her breathing!" he pleads of the Trainee. "Keep her heart beating!" he commands the Healer.

Confused at what the young muggle professional hopes to accomplish by this, yet not having a better suggestion to offer (no matter how badly he wants one) as to how to effect this delivery, the Healer-in-charge acquiesces to Edward's unexplained request with some bit of reluctance.

Edward urges him along. "I've got to get him out before…" _Crack!_ And her legs go limp. "Her spine!" he cries out in obvious distress.

That brings everyone's attention back to how _helplessly_ catastrophic her situation is. _What is left to be __done__ without __magic__?_ they despair. Without being able to breech the _womb_, _all_ of them are mortally afraid for this poor mother. The Healer-in-charge quickly trades places with Edward.

"We can fix that…" the witch Trainee tries to optimistically encourage Edward along, suspecting that he may not be familiar with how easily magic is able to mend broken bones and repair nerves- "_if_ we can get the baby out in time." _Whatever he has in mind, __though- it__ has to happen __now__; I hope she hasn't sustained too much time-shortening trauma __already__._ Such is her worry, however.

As soon as the sudden keening sounds in the room bring every humans' attention to focus on the image of Edward's _teeth_ at her _womb_, however, _everything_ changes. Confusion and then _horror_ starts to set in as they realize what _he_ can do that they could not- because of what he must _be_. _Teeth. Too-strong. Impervious._ _Pale. Black-eyed… _Now that they've stopped to notice it, he fits the _Undead Vampire_ profile _exactly_.

Abruptly, many of their therapeutic motions are paralyzed with shock- and most of the rest become focused upon retreating and cringing in terror. _How did he get __here__?! She's his __victim__, not his patient! Get me __out__ of here; this job isn't worth my life!_ Albus Dumbledore's presence is soothing to some of them: _If __any__ wizard could stand up against one of the Heartless, it would be __him_, but the vampire is too close at hand for that to be much reassurance_. _"Keep her heart beating," Edward insists in an even voice, in an attempt to bring the humans back to what needs to be done. Their efforts are shaky and fearful now, though the most dedicated among them (the Trainee Healer, to be specific) is trying to be up to the task. Blood is everywhere.

All at once, a tiny copper-haired baby is in the stunned vampire's hands, accompanied by the abrupt stilling of its poor mother's thrashing body. And with his reverent exhalation of "Renesmee," the apparently _doomed_ young woman wakes up enough to let her final request be heard.

"Let me… Give her to me." The young mother's pained voice surprisingly holds no hint of reproach toward her undead assailant- for either the crudely _dangerous_ method of her delivery, _or_ the lethal beating her body is failing from the effects of. _Not even_ for the handling of her delicate _progeny_ by such assuredly _murderous_ hands. On the contrary, without hesitation and with surprising tenderness (in the eyes of everyone watching), _he_ replies by placing the precious babe gently down upon her chest.

Immediately, Bella's pained expression becomes _infused_ with wonder and adoration- while Edward remains necessarily distracted by the fact that there are still _two more_ babies in her womb to retrieve, which they hadn't known previously to expect. Incredulously, he quickly scoops their tiny forms out as well- another astonishing girl and then a magnificent boy- and, feeling that it would be unwise to let anyone _else_ handle them right now- places them both gently on the blanket draped over Bella's lower body, between her unmoving legs. When Bella promptly gasps at Renesmee's bite, with a gentle admonishment he does the same with her as well.

Simultaneously marveling at the wide-eyed triplets as he necessarily turns his attention toward cutting the cords, cleaning out the after-births, and _stabilizing_ Bella's beaten body- Edward can't help but recognize with desperate _dread_ just how _weak_ her heart has become… though the bravely admirable Trainee Healer has not ceased her frightened ministrations to keep it pumping. It's only _because_ of her continuing spellwork that Bella's heartbeat and respiration are still happening at _all_. "I need a sterile stainless steel syringe…" he requests urgently of _anyone_ willing to respond, detailing the size and needle length he'll need to be able to reach her heart. This most vital of organs will need to undergo _repair_, first and foremost- if it is to be strong enough to effect the entirety of her _change_. _Please__ let this work; it __can't__ be too late! _he prays.

Not wanting to antagonize the vampire in any way, a tremulous attendant quickly gives him what he asked for… magically, from a distance… inevitably wondering what he's going to do with it. During the few seconds in which some of their attentions are thus occupied, Edward takes the opportunity close up her womb and the tissues above it, quickly sealing it all up with a few licks of his venom.

Immediately upon receiving the syringe, he generously spits into it as quickly as he can and shoves it into place on her chest, pressing it down. His audience is _stunned_ by the realization of what he actually just injected, yet also undeniably aware of the critically _broken_ state the babies' mother is currently functioning at. _She was effectively __dead__ already_, they can't help but sadly admit; _though now there's __no __chance__. _If the situation had been in any way less _dire_, and ultimately _free_ of his terrifying company- magical remedies _might_ have been able to fix all of her ailments. But _not_ any_more_. Such treatment would have required _time_ she simply doesn't _have_- and _no_ remedy has been found to counteract _vampire venom_.

Still, he doesn't stop there. Spellbound, they watch in speechlessly horrified shock as he flits around her body, additionally biting into her flesh and sealing up the resulting wound at _every_ arterial access point available. _Why__ would he be adding such insult to her injury? He's not drinking her blood. She's dead already; just leave her alone! _They don't understand. It would seem these magical humans are under the impression that vampire venom- though extremely _painful_- _only_ kills. _Why all the ceremony__, then__?_ _Oh no! _they start to realize._ Is he making her into one of them?! He must be! And then when he's done, that's when he'll come for __us__. __That's__ why he hasn't attacked us yet! He's waiting for __her__ and then he'll come for __us__! __Not __me__!_

By the time he's finished his round, the spell maintaining her breathing and heart rate has almost become ineffective at keeping it pumping- due to the changing nature of her blood. Shooing the singularly dedicated Trainee away with a nevertheless fervent "Thank you," Edward takes his place at Bella's chest, performing the maneuvers of CPR like no one else here now can.

Taking advantage of the vampire's distraction, in their fear nearly _all_ of his human audience quickly vacates the area. Two of the retreating attendants are brave enough to remain watching with the older couple in the hallway, still willing to help their peers from afar if there is something they can do. However, only the Trainee and Albus- along with a non-human family of patients- remain in the room with him.

Solemnly, everyone watches in vigilant silence as the desperate minutes tick by- while Edward valiantly breathes and pumps for her without any pause or hesitation… though his growing _distress_ at the yet-unsuccessful ordeal is obviously _very_ taxing on him. As the minutes lengthen, they can't help but worry that it has now been too long for the poor, beaten woman, and his efforts are most surely in vain. He is _not_ going to be happy.

_Naturally, s__mack in the middle of a vulnerable hospital full of humans__-__ that's not an encouraging sentiment_, Dumbledore knows. _There __has__ to be a way to __balance__ th__is__ situation__; l__ives are depending on it. __And those little ones need their mother. Considering how much __effort he__ is __still__ putting out on her behalf__- truly an __extraordinary__ devotion- c__ould it be reasonable to __hope__ that she __lives__? Long enough to become li__ke him? Is there a way that such a thing __wouldn't __turn out to be even __worse__ in the long run? For __her__ or for us?_

"Stay with me, Bella," he whispers. "I _can't_ lose you," he pleads softly. _I'm __here__ with you! And I'm doing everything I can! __I'll keep __this up __till you __wake__ if I have to! __ But I'm __so__ afraid. I feel you slipping away, and we __need__ you! I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. I know you're __so __very__ strong; __please__ let it be enough! __Another_ few long minutes pass like this, full of his quiet, _desperate_ effort.

All at once, the tension in the room changes- as he abruptly lifts his palms uselessly into the air (like as if he were surrendering at gunpoint) and sobs out a breath, his legs nearly buckling under the weight of his emotion. Shuddering with uncontrollable sobs, his arms come to rest gently around her torso as he kneels and rests his forehead lightly against her chest. What the few remaining onlookers initially believe to be sobs of unquestionable _pain_, they soon realize are sobs of overwhelming _relief_ and joy. Her heart is beating on its own. Her breathing is even.

Despite the danger he still very much represents by being in their midst- not to mention her and the babies as well- a number of mouths twitch up in pleasure at this turn of events. They've witnessed a miracle of _unimaginable_ proportions. Undead Vampires just don't _do_ this- _ignore_ so much flowing blood around them… have _babies_… _care_ so much for _humans_?! Their reputation as _heartless killers_ is _instinctually_ well-deserved… _especially_ when they're as thirsty as _he_ is. This is _phenomenal_. Unheard of.

* * *

**A/N:** Of the many portrait characters who died by vampire, by whom the wizarding world has gained its knowledge, only one of them had in actuality been _changed_ into a vampire. However, his human portrait-self is not _aware_ of his undead existence- any more than any _other_ given portrait character has awareness of his deceased form's afterlife. (Animated portraits _are_ in fact only capable of reflecting the _living_ essence of its subjects- in whatever form that life is captured.) Thus, the wizarding world was _aware_ of the effects of venom… but only as it related to a _living _human's _dying_ experience- and any efforts that may have futilely been made to _stop_ it. They had not realized that the mythical capacity of a vampire to _change_ a human into one of them, by such means, was in fact _true_. (By comparison: the biotic vampires _indigenous_ to wizarding society _cannot do this_. Their saliva merely numbs, and placates; nothing more.)

Otherwise, inasmuch as I am not a magical medical professional- if you _are_ and something in my presentation has grated on your nerves- please forgive; I'm sorry. (I would appreciate a heads-up, though. Thanks!)

Merry Christmas, everyone! Thank you for your wonderful support!


	3. Aftermath

*** * * Aftermath * * ***

For a few minutes, Edward doesn't raise from his position. Gradually his emotions calm, and his shaking stills.

While he is thus allowing himself to recover, the observers' attention naturally shifts to the perfect little infants he has just delivered and 'saved' the mother of. The three of them are loosely cuddled together on the blanket, and are observing whatever is in their line of sight with bright-eyed interest. Even beneath the drying blood that still covers them, it is clear they are all _truly_ adorable.

Two of them have eyes that look like their mother's. Two of them have a hair color reminiscent of the vampire who delivered them. All of them look more-than-humanly beautiful. He must not only be their _doctor_, but also their _father_. Unimaginable, truly- but evident. Among other things, this explains why the babies were so much _stronger_ than their mother; the bloodthirsty undead are well known for being supernaturally strong… though no one really knows just how much strength that means they have. However, if his _half-human _progeny are so _powerful_ even in their prenatal _infancy_, that they could do _that_ to _her_- what does that ultimately say about _him_?

Though reluctant to approach the vampire's family, the motherly Trainee and her two more timid assistants in the hallway are nonetheless anxious to take care of his darling half-human babies. They need to be cleaned and dressed; weighed and measured too, if he would allow it. All of that could be done from a distance, of course, using magic- _none_ of them know how dangerous his newborn babies would actually be to them (clearly, _lethal_ wouldn't be a bad assumption)- but their nurturing natures still beg for them to come closer and do it themselves. Most concerning of all, though, is that no one knows how territorial _he_ might be about it.

And truly, Edward notes- he has every right to be. They know it. The fact that he and Bella were able to be pulled away from their home _at all_ is extremely alarming… irrespective of the _really_ bad timing involved. He can't even _begin_ to imagine how distressing it would have been if the summons had actually caused them to be _separated_ from each other, when push came to shove… There's just too much pain in that thought. He can't allow _any_ of them to become separated from him now.

The exposure is also disconcerting. With the awareness of his nature, comes fear. Fear breeds instability- and that's the last thing his family needs to be surrounded by right now. Mobs, armies, torches and pitchforks! It could happen; some of them, earlier, were afraid enough. _Shudder_. At least each of the few people still remaining have friendly attitudes, tentative- and still fearful- though they may be. They are brave souls.

Still, he's not used to having to deal with such a widespread awareness of his species. When it comes down to _that_, though, he supposes that the rogue wizard's unwelcome action _did_ turn out to be good for _something_. The initiative of it establishes that his family is clearly _innocent_ of any violation presented by this whole situation. The wizard who summoned him had only been _able_ to do so- _because_ he knew of the abiotic vampire species to begin with. Evidently, this whole magical _world_ is aware of that much. _Shudder__ again_. But, even as foreboding as that is to finally discover- there isn't anything he can really do about it. (Not on so wide a scale.) At least, it _is_ helpful to know that the wizards' own Statute of Secrecy will work to protect his family from exposure to the non-magical world.

As the intensity of his emotions gradually evens out, Edward begins to feel ready enough to answer the humans' concerns and return his focus where it really needs to be (upon caring for their own glorious trizygotic miracles; Bella has _absolutely_ surprised him once again). Finally, he takes a deeply scorching, comforting breath of her still-living-even-though-changing scent, and looks up from his kneeling position. His noticeably calmer black-eyed gaze briefly surveys the room and the native occupants therein, lingers marvelingly on his _children_, and finally stops upon Bella's wearily unconscious and bloody but beautiful face. Slowly rising to his feet, he leans over to kiss her forehead and whisper "I love you, Bella" before turning his attention to the task at hand.

The babies' thoughts have been calling for his attention. During the past few minutes, they've been content and plenty warm enough next to each other, but also _missing_ the only faces and/or voices they've ever known. There's a growing hunger there as well. And one of them- their precious second-born and yet-unnamed green-eyed little girl… who looks a lot like his mother- has a mind Edward is unable to _read_. Or at least… he can't read it _now_. Intermittently, the same has also been true for one of the others. He _has_ heard her thoughts before, though, _while_ she was being born. Caressing each of their tiny bodies gently, as his attention cycles and marvels between the three of them, he realizes he can hear her again as he does so. Perhaps it's a touch-sensitive talent.

To their audience, he simply looks like a truly admiring father- full of absolute wonder and amazement in his offspring, desperately _tired_ after such a taxing delivery, and in just as much need of a good cleaning as every other member of the family.

"I suppose… introductions are in order," Edward finally notes. It's almost humorous that they've waited to happen until now… that is, it would be if it hadn't been for the circumstances that made them necessary in the first place. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my _wife_, Bella." He adoringly strokes the hair gently away from her face, the action placing his wedding ring prominently in their view, and then looks up at them again. "Thank you for sticking with us, throughout all of this. I know it hasn't been easy. The fact that you have- means more to me than you know.

"My family and I _would_ appreciate your continued help, if you want to give it," Edward addresses all three anxious medical professionals welcomingly. "But the babies _must_ stay right here with me, at all times," he declares firmly. "For your own safety," he continues, "I think it might be best if you didn't touch them just yet… at least, perhaps, until after I've had a chance to feed them. They are such amazingly _unique_ creatures… I've never run across anything _like_ them before. I honestly don't know what to expect.

"I would like to try them out first on breastmilk and baby formula, if you could provide that for me… but I suspect we'll also need blood, from the hospital's blood bank. Whatever type you can most easily spare is fine… or…" he considers hopefully: _this __is__ a __magical__ hospital, after all- that has to be ready for __anything__…_ "Animal blood would be preferable, if you have any."

A few eyebrows rise in surprise at this statement, and some of the nervous tension that had been building with the topic of their diet is able to dissipate. That was certainly _not_ what the humans expected to hear. And, they _do_ have animal blood available- _plenty_ of it. The hospital keeps it on hand for various types of magical emergencies.

Pleased with this development, Edward hopes that, perhaps, they wouldn't mind him bringing a supply of it home with him. It _would_ be better, after all, if the children never got used to the taste of human blood.

"We will also require help to return home shortly. The rest of our family will be frantic for our welfare, considering Bella's condition and the method by which we arrived here, and she _cannot_ be allowed to wake up in this place."

The humans nod in acceptance of his very reasonable requests, willing to cooperate with everything he's asked for.

"Thank you," Edward concludes sincerely.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, for all of your wonderful support!


	4. Interactions

* * * Interactions * * *

The next couple of hours take on the feel of a nervously friendly truce as the humans ever-cautiously venture to interact, only to be consistently rewarded by Edward's courteous and appreciative attitude towards their efforts. Unknown to them, it makes a _big_ difference that he is able to hear their thoughts, and that none of them are harboring notions of ill-will toward his family. Regrettably however, he is unable to call Forks and allay the fears of all those still in Washington- since, unexpectedly, his cell-phone gets no reception here… in the midst of magical London. Hopefully, Alice has been able to give them some good news.

Getting all cleaned up is an interesting affair. The blood is lifted right off of all their bodies, Edward's clothes, and every other surface in the room, using only a single, basic spell. It happens so quickly and easily, however, that the procedure leaves Edward almost baffled with its simplicity. Stains have _never_ been so easy to manage. Studying the fronts and backs of his now-pristine hands, he chuckles in amazement. "You make it look so easy," he notes ruefully.

Weighing and measuring proves to be a little more nerve-wracking process, as each tiny baby is individually lifted to hover in the air, promptly but gently tackled by a measuring tape that seems to have a mind of its own, and subsequently wrapped into soft, gender-appropriate clothing by unseen hands before being lowered back into his or her original resting place. They each weigh in at just under 1.8 kg (4 pounds), have a strangely _fluttering_ heartbeat, and sport a surprisingly warm body temperature of about 40.5 degrees Celsius (105 degrees Fahrenheit)… though they seem to be in perfect health.

For Bella it is similar, only without the tape. Her new clothes are actually the repaired remnants of the ones she had been wearing before- though cleaned and shrunk to fit her better now, as appropriate. Edward doesn't _need_ to let go of her hand during _this_ process, for which he is grateful.

By now, their hallway audience has tentatively ventured to join their comrades inside the ward with him, having removed the window-wall enchantment. It's a hopeful gesture.

However, with the acquisition of the babies' food- comes also the arrival of a slew of Ministry officials, in that same corridor immediately outside. They've come to address the rumored threat of an _Undead V__ampire_- in addition to numerous _partial_ and/or _changing_ vampires- in the maternity ward. The problem is, Dumbledore and his respected companions already suspect that the attitudes of these people will be less than open-minded, and fear their presence will likely cause more harm than good. (Indeed, some of the thoughts in the hallway confirm this to be _true_- being as a few of them _have_ come prepared for battle, intending to eliminate _every_ kind of U.V.-related threat _one way or another_. Another summoning, to a remote location about 300ft _above_ the forest floor [to allow for the summoner's own protection, of course], is one of the methods considered to get rid of _him_. It is the only plan of attack they believe his U.V. nature _would__n't_ be inherently able to guard against.)

Edward's significant tension is evident. _Free-falling_ from 300 feet in the air would _not_ be a good option for his family… that is, _if_ he even had any guarantee they would transport with him! His family has so many more members, now, than it did before; a situation like that would be a _dangerous_ juggle. But- if even _one_ of them was left _behind_… he would not be able to protect them _at all_! Using vampire speed, he promptly adjusts the babies' positions, so that they are each resting upon some part of Bella, and/or each other, in such a way as to maintain skin contact. Perhaps that was the key before- when Bella first arrived with him; he is _not_ going to let go of her hand _now_.

It is this suddenly more defensively possessive behavior which clues Dumbledore in to the nature of the storm brewing in the hallway. He remembers that Edward has already shown a sensitivity to the thoughts of others (being that he had somehow known there was a hospital in the vicinity, and subsequently required no verbal answer to his question in order to find his way here), and so it stands to reason that something going on now must be causing him _substantial_ concern. As a legilimens himself, Dumbledore is more prone to notice clues such as these.

A few preemptive messages immediately sent out into the corridor and elsewhere (detailing the respected Wizengamot members' assurance that everything is diplomatically under control and that they wish to remain undisturbed), coupled with a few protective charms to temporarily secure the maternity ward's privacy against belligerent intruders, help to diffuse the potentially harmful situation. Unexpectedly however, the initial flick of Dumbledore's wand in this effort _does_ cause Edward to menacingly crouch in immediate alarm- attention fiercely focused on the headmaster's magical instrument- promptly after which his expression turns benignly puzzled, his tension simultaneously relaxes, and he apparently shakes off the offending thought with some kind of fascinated realization. _Curious_.

Meanwhile, the summoning potential remains of considerable concern.

As Edward presently settles down to start feeding the triplets- carefully, one at a time, _always_ maintaining skin contact- the three Wizengamot members cautiously find seats across the bed from him. The older couple among them, who are grandparents of part-humans themselves, are simply fascinated to observe the miracle of this new family- unconventional though it truly is- and are patiently hoping to initiate a discussion with the father of it. On the matter of uncommon parenthood- especially when it comes to the _uniqueness_ of inter-species family pairings- they've found they have an affinity.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, boldly takes the opportunity to introduce the three of them and apologize- on behalf of the Wizengamot and general wizarding community- for the summons enacted against Edward. He further explains (for the sake of future reference and/or Edward's peace of mind) that such a thing can only be _cast_ upon a member of the _undead_ population (defined as such by their lack of heartbeat); thus the vulnerable members of his family- his _children_, and _Bella_ while she's changing- are automatically immune to the spell. Naturally, the risks of using such a thing against any of the _vampire_ species (who _can_ and _will_ defend themselves in retaliation) are quite obvious, and thus such instances have been virtually unheard of. Bella only came along _with_ him because the two of them happened to be _touching_ at the time.

"That's what I thought," Edward sighs grimly, nodding to himself- appreciative of, but no less stressed by, the confirmation of his fears. He wishes it were possible for him to be _immune_ from the threat as well, for the sake of his family. Coincidentally, somewhere within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, a local instance of _unnoticed_ accidental magic is recorded.

Truly understanding now, the valid reasoning behind the touch-sensitive increase in Edward's almost obsessively protective behavior, Dumbledore makes it a point to let him know that- as unlikely as he hopes it is- were something like that to happen _again_ and bring him away from his family while any of them remained here in this strange place, he would _personally_ see to it that they were kept protected from harm- and were reunited with him, as soon as possible.

Edward is very grateful for his sincere pledge, _and_ for the integrity and capability of his person that would allow him to fulfill it.

* * *

**A/N:** Just an FYI: the _reason_ behind Edward's sudden and disquieting reaction to Dumbledore's use of magic- actually based upon the core makeup of his wand- is explored much more fully in Essentially Magical, and briefly touched upon in Encountering Oz.

In case you were wondering- _Yes_, that 'instance of unnoticed accidental magic' _did_ in fact originate from Edward and Bella, in the creation of an invisible enchantment to _protect_ Edward from any future summons. Not that anyone is _aware_ of this fact, however.

Thanks everyone for your wonderful comments and 'favorite' recommendations!


	5. Conversations

*** * * Conversations * * ***

Edward's first bottled offering to Renesmee, consisting of warm human breastmilk, is accepted readily, to his pleasant surprise. Truly, as human foods go, this _does_ smell almost edible- certainly better, to _him_, than anything _else_ they tend to eat. However, it is not completely satisfying to Renesmee, and she's interested in nutrition of another sort by the time she's done with it.

He tries offering the baby formula next, only to have her dismiss it outright- wrinkling her nose up comically at the smell. Edward chuckles as he watches her, in total agreement. When he finally offers the animal blood, she receives it contentedly and drinks till she's satisfied and sleepy.

Throughout the whole affair, Edward is completely fascinated and amazed by everything she does- everything _any_ of them do, really- so much so that he fits right into the domestic role that's been thrust upon him, as if he's always belonged there. In between bouts of being mesmerized by Renesmee's warm brown eyes, which look gloriously just like Bella's, he regularly steals glances at Bella's still form- constantly worried about how she's feeling through all of this, but also fairly confident in the (admittedly hopeful) belief that the magical painkiller is having its intended effect. He's pretty sure she's out of it for the time being.

Dumbledore notices the concern he maintains for Bella's condition, and asks him about it. In order to both answer his curiosity, as well as help him be successful in his pledge- were it to become necessary- in between the excitements of feeding the babies, Edward explains the basics of the conversion to him. He tells the kindly wizard how it usually takes three days to complete… at which time one 'wakes up' _extremely_ disoriented and uncontrollably thirsty. _That's_ why the appropriate venue is so _very_ important- _away_ from humans; plenty of wildlife. She will understand and appreciate such a location… if she remembers. "During that time the venom will _heal_ her body," he continues softly, "of _every_ injury or flaw… but it's an _excruciating_ process." He steals another worried and longing glance at Bella's face. "I hope she doesn't have to _feel_ it."

At this point, Edward carefully sets Renesmee down to rest against Bella, and picks up her sister. "Ah, my green-eyed little lady…" he exclaims as he picks her up- appreciating her wide, interested gaze, and the comfort of being able to hear her thoughts again. "You look so much like my mother," he whispers. "You look like an Elizabeth." Even underneath a head of mahogany hair, her features emulate his maternal heritage through and through. After a short, thoughtful pause (not having expected to name one of the babies on his own, yet finding it oddly inviting to do so), he asks: "Would you like that? …Elizabeth?"

Her soulful eyes twinkle at the suggestion, as her thoughts welcome it and a wide smile graces her face in response.

Edward smiles back adoringly. "Well then, Elizabeth it is. Your mother can help us figure out the rest of it when she wakes up."

Elizabeth takes to the various nutritive offerings in much the same manner as Renesmee had, and it is not long before a fascinated Albus is resuming his questioning.

Dumbledore's next query of "How did you two meet?" launches Edward into a pleasant reminiscence of their early days together, while he necessarily explains some of the details of their home life… particularly their practice of taking on the redundant (even if age-appropriate) roles of high school and college students so as to be able to reside longer in any given location, without significant risk of discovery. Naturally, that's where he met her. At school.

When the conversation comes around to his having taken on the role of her _doctor_, as he originally claimed to be, Edward admits that although he's had the (muggle) schooling for it- _more_ than once- he hasn't had much in the way of practical experience. "After all," he notes: "I don't exactly _look_ like doctor material. In any case, I've usually preferred to _avoid_ working with blood… though my father is comfortable with it."

Surprised at the unbelievable thought, Dumbledore ventures to confirm what he thought he heard: "Your… _vampire_… father?!"

Edward smiles his understanding. "Yes. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I imagine it would be _impossible_ to find a _better_, more dedicated and experienced doctor in the field of muggle medicine." His respect is clearly evident. They are all impressed.

After Elizabeth is satisfied, Masen's turn is next. This was the little boy's name Bella had ultimately decided upon once she realized how uncomfortable it would have been for Edward to have to hear his _own_ name consistently thought about- with regularity for the rest of _eternity_- in reference to someone _else_. His handsome features reflect heavily upon those of the Swan family line- including his brown eyes and curly hair- with the exception of the dark bronze coloring _of_ that hair. And, Edward can tell by his scent that he is venomous- unlike his sisters.

After satisfactorily whetting his son's appetite with the breastmilk, then opting to forego the undesirable formula offering altogether, when Masen doesn't take to the animal blood quite as readily as the girls had- preferring instead to sniff out the more favorable scents in the room- Edward finally acknowledges the allure of the humans' scent around him. "Yes, I know they smell better, Masen," he sighs. "Your _mother_ smells the best of all. But, they have lives to live… just like _you_ do." He touches Masen's nose with his fingertip. "We wouldn't want to hurt them."

Regarding his father with a surprisingly serious yet innocent gaze, Masen settles down after that, and drinks his animal blood peacefully.

Observing this exchange with amazement, the husband of the older couple now makes his voice heard. "Is it… d-difficult…?" he tentatively ventures, "I mean… b-being around b-blood… s-saving your w-wife... being around humans _a__-a__t all_, c-considering what you are?" _…a member of the most lethal species in existence!_

Edward sighs, grimacing slightly. "Yes… I suppose it is," he answers carefully, not wanting to alarm them, but needing to be honest. "I've gotten used to it, _especially_ for her sake, but it's _not_ an easy thing to do. Most of my kind don't understand how it could be worth the effort."

The grandfatherly wizard nods thoughtfully, blanching slightly but appreciating Edward's truthful reply. While he's doing so, his wife gives voice to her own prominent topic of interest. She nearly gushes over the sweet beauty of his children, and compliments him on an emergency-saving job well done. Mostly, she is amazed and impressed by the children's evident development. Especially for being the near-_preemies_ they seem to be (as judged by their particularly low birth weights, at least), already they appear to be much more advanced than the average newborn… well, _human_ newborn, that is.

Cracking a smile, Edward nods agreeably- thankful for such an oddly accepting audience. "They've grown quickly," he acknowledges solemnly, reminiscing. "A month ago… when we were married," Edward continues in a whisper, then exhales loudly, startling everyone. "Two _weeks_ ago!" he exclaims, the pent-up frustration momentarily evident in his voice. He continues softly again, stroking Bella's face tenderly. "…We didn't even know _they_ were _possible_. They've grown _that_ fast. It's been the scariest two weeks of my existence." He gingerly lifts Bella's hand, to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Looking at Bella's battered body, no longer round with the fullness of pregnancy but clearly evocative of the catastrophic bruising and thrashing she'd had to endure… his listeners can only imagine how scary it must have been for them.

In evident pain, Edward closes his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of the all-too-fresh and horrible mental images. At least- this hurdle is _behind_ them. He sets a contented Masen down to rest next to his sisters, marveling with devoted amazement at the three miracles in front of him. "It's a good thing she's so stubborn," he notes quietly.

With shock, Albus abruptly realizes that- at some point- _he would have chosen differently… and they might not have __had__ these babies in front of them._ "Have I… heard you correctly, in that… _she_ _chose_ all of this?" _In full __awareness__ of the consequences? _ Dumbledore asks tentatively for clarification of his theory, having picked up on Edward's various hints to that end throughout their conversation, as well as Bella's distinct lack of hostility- _or_ fear, for that matter- during _any_ of their previous, though mortally traumatic, interactions. If it _is_ true, as he suspects, the headmaster will have cause to be extremely impressed with this vampire… even more so than he already has been.

Edward nods affirmatively, thoughtfully. "She may be the only human that ever has."

* * *

**A/N:** It is fascinating to note here just how _sensitive_ vampires inherently _are_ to the _life essence_ of things, as seen by what substances can or cannot provide nutrition for their bodies. Blood is it for them, apparently- evidently a whole food in and of itself- though they have options as to _which_ blood they partake in, thankfully, since it cannot be willingly spared. Ironically, it also makes sense that they would be most carnivorously attracted to that which has the _highest essential appeal_- generally and/or personally. (Thus, why humans are craved where animals are not [general appeal], and why she who would be Edward's _mate_- would also be his _singer_ [personal appeal].)

However, as this essential sensitivity translates into what kinds of _human_ food a vampire hybrid might appreciate (or _crave_), eggs and breastmilk top the list- because of the fact that they are each _also_ the essence of animated life in their own ways, _whole_ in and of themselves. Truly, unprocessed foods of this sort are probably the _most_ capable of still _living_ or single-handedly_ nurturing_ life as any carnivorous human diet can get… and therefore have the _most_ chance of addressing (and appealing to) a hybrid's inherent vampire needs.

Fascinating stuff! Thanks, everyone, for your support!

BTW, in case you might be interested: I am going to be posting regular teasers to Fictionators online- to be published (hopefully) every Monday following my posting Tuesdays- for whatever story and/or chapter I will be updating next. Please feel free to check them out! Happy reading!


	6. Connections

*** * * Connections * * ***

Finally, it is time to offer their audience an opportunity to meet with the children up close, if they want to, before Edward will be taking them away from the hospital once and for all. Only a few of the humans actually venture forth to touch their cheeks and coo smittenly at them, but the contented babies observe their visitors' delight with bright-eyed interest.

The whole event turns out to be a rather brief set of interactions, however, as it becomes immediately apparent that the _mind_ of any human that touches _Elizabeth_ becomes uncomfortably mute to Edward's hearing throughout the experience. Though they all remain vicariously connected to him by _touch_ – such that there _really_ isn't a chance of any human suddenly deciding and successfully being able to spirit her _away_ – still, it makes him uneasy.

Even _more_ shocking, though – as far as the humans are aware, anyway – is the fact that upon touching Renesmee's little fisted hand… the matronly Trainee is suddenly regaled with a slew of _amazingly_ bright yet _crystal-clear_ images and sensory impressions of _her own self_ from _Renesmee's_ viewpoint. Coincidentally, this mental activity is _identical_ to what Edward can see happening in his _daughter's_ mind, suggesting that she was somehow able to directly communicate her thoughts to the startled human. So _fascinating_! And marvelously full of wonder.

Meanwhile, the sweet older lady is _beside_ herself with shock – as well as thoroughly delighted by Renesmee's obvious pleasure in her acquaintance. The baby's shared visuals and other sensual inputs are _so_ much more defined than what she is used to, giving her a captivating peek into the differences that exist between them. At the same time, they are so effulgently _vivid_, that it is difficult for her to watch. It's a good thing that she already _knew_ his children were a species unto themselves; her shock is no doubt tempered from what it _could_ have been.

At her initial gasp of surprise, naturally the _other_ humans shiver in understandable alarm. Warily unsure as to _what_ could be going on, they stand nervously motionless as Edward watches the pair intently, but makes no move to interfere… until her shock transforms into an exuberant smile, and her reverently gushing explanation (along with the pleased twitch of Edward's lips), allays their worries.

As she subsequently struggles to describe the unprecedented experience in her happy excitement, Edward provides enough helpfully clarifying insight to put it into perspective. Among other things, it stands to reason that if she _has_, in fact, just experienced his daughter's _thoughts_ – a theory they don't need to know he _knows_ is true – Renesmee's perception of the eighth color of the rainbow _would_ appear too-bright to human eyes.

Now, they are _amazed_. Even so, among those that remain – only Dumbledore is so bravely inclined as to duplicate the humbling experience. He is quite _delightfully_ astounded. Incidentally, this also provides substantial support for his mind-_hear__ing_ theory, in regards to Edward.

* * *

At the far corner of the maternity wing, another small family has been watching the entire sequence of events in awed silence. The two parents, currently being visited by their new baby's older siblings (a little boy and a young teenage girl), have been torn all along between keeping their family as _invisible_ as possible and venturing close enough to observe this miracle for themselves. Being that they are a family of avian _shape-shifters_, they (and their caretakers) have imagined that their only _half_-human heritage will have naturally offered them somewhat of an instinctual safeguard against a _human_-oriented predator… though certainly not enough to further gamble their _lives_ upon. Yet, they can't deny having been thoroughly impressed by his unfailingly benevolent response in the face of such an _obvious_ opportunity – particularly in light of the violent and hostile circumstances that brought him here.

During the time that Edward has been involved with the feeding of his children and interactions with his attending audience, the young girl and her father have unobtrusively ventured into a different remote corner of the room, in hopes of getting a better view for themselves. They _are_ Watchers, after all. The biggest asset of their avian heritage is the innate ability to discreetly observe (and later report upon) what most others cannot. Consequently, this need to _see_ has been a defining factor in the evolution of their species, and constitutes their strongest – and very distinctive – social inclination. Of course, this instinct has also turned out to be their biggest _liability_ within the magical community… as most wizarding families haven't taken too well to the various shifters' well-documented and sometimes truly inconvenient tendency to _imprint_ upon unsuspecting bystanders outside of their own genetic heritage. The end result has been that they are usually shunned or frowned upon wherever they go.

Incidentally, as the barely-adolescent daughter finally gets to a clear enough vantage point to do so – she promptly locks eyes with Masen and _imprints_… utterly surprising both herself _and_ Edward (whose head immediately snaps up to gaze at her), and thoroughly shocking her family and the Wizengamot members who recognize what has just happened. Knowing how such a thing is commonly received within the _wizarding_ world, the venerable humans are doubly worried about how _Edward_ will respond to it… _if_ he even knows what happened, that is. He seems to, though.

Regarding the young teenager with a disquietingly profound intensity, before turning back from his shock without making comment, Edward pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, overwhelmed. _Sudden, __intense__, and single-minded devotion… __promised__ for the long term. Of all the… this wasn't supposed to happen! _ While it is easy for him to recognize that she is a _sweet_ young lady and that he has nothing at all against her… he is _not_ ready to deal with this! _Everything is still __so__ fresh. Bella is __barely __in recovery__. She __hasn't__ been able to meet __even all __her__ own __children__ yet, let alone her __family__… and she __deserves__ this privilege and connection more than __anyone__. God __knows__ she's earned it. Oh, Bella! What do I do? __Who __knows__ how long it will take __before you are__ ready to meet __someone new__! __I can't allow anyone to steal your thunder. __And the children are __too __young__._

Simultaneously, already supremely concerned about the overpoweringly daunting fact that her imprint's _father_ is a _vampire_ of the most _dangerous_ variety – as his _mother_ is soon to be – the girl's parents can't help but worry about the myriad of potentially foreboding possibilities that such a distinction naturally presents. Though they aren't precisely human themselves, there's no telling what dietary appeal they may still undesirably present to the sensibilities of the _ultimate predator species_. And then, of course, the recent memory of her imprint's _birth_ is not a particularly inspiring thought when they consider what it could portend for their _daughter's_ future. Even in light of their _own_ stronger-than-human constitutions, the possibilities are _frightening_. As well, there are the _other_ issues involved. Her imprint is so incredibly _young_… as is she, really (being only 13 herself)… and they undoubtedly live _quite_ far away from each other for any kind of convenient interaction. (Assuming the tiny baby's father would even _allow_ it!) If _he_ instead chose to make his family _disappear_ off the face of the earth for all they were aware – there is really _nothing_ they could do about it. Regardless of any of these very real and formidable concerns, however, they know _without a doubt_ that _she_ will not be able to deny the innocently unprecedented and profound connection now existing between them.

Edward sighs. Given his own lonely century of experience, he _can_ appreciate that Masen won't have to wait to find someone who can truly love him for who he is. Still, even though _she_ remains guiltless of any offense towards his family… if this is any indication of what he could expect upon returning to within the scope of an _almost-all-male_ and _mostly unattached_ tribe of _hostile wolf-shifters _back _home_… he is going to want to avoid _any_ kind of contact between them and his little girls for a while.

Come to think of it, after having experienced the crucially binding shift of thoughts and impressions that accompanied the imprinting of _Masen_… the muted pull that _Jacob_ has been feeling to be near Bella seems all-too-similar for comfort. Separation will be _essential_, until and unless they were to decide it was something they could consider, for the childrens' sake. _Truly, it __is__ hard to imagine __that __that__ could ever happen. But… if it __were__ to be so – and the imprint was __true__… I couldn't __deny__ my daughters that kind of happiness. Neither could I (with __much__ grumbling, not-at-all __liking__ the idea of still being in his debt) deny that Jacob has __earned__ the __right__ to be given the chance. Still, __let __them __grow __up __first__. (And that most __definitely__ includes __Jacob__!) _

In _this_ young woman's case, however… perhaps the distance could be put to good use.

Politely requesting and receiving a quill and paper in addition to a fabric sling to carry the babies within, in preparation for their departure, Edward pens a quick note. In it, he officially invites Tara to become Masen's _pen pal_, and provides the information she will need in order to remain in contact. This is an approach he can imagine being comfortable with, until both of them are old enough to _consider_ something further.

When he subsequently offers this note to the anxious young adolescent, and she reads what it contains, the modest girl breaks into a joyful grin and looks up at him with happy tears in her eyes. Very aware, even at this tender age, of how it _could_ have gone meeting with one of the parents of her new – _and newborn_ – imprint, considering their species' less-than-favored status within the wizarding community, she is _immensely_ grateful for his acceptance. In response to her thought, Edward smiles back with patient understanding. _I__t's not as if I don't know how that feels, _he internally acknowledges. Her parents are reservedly happy for her.

Turning back to his family now, Edward lifts his right foot onto the edge of Bella's bed and smoothly bares his ankle, so that he'll have an immobile patch of skin to offer her limp hand to rest upon while he maneuvers to apply the baby sling to his person.

Then, as if he had been doing it for years (a century of mind-reading and perfect recall _can_ come in really handy at times), Edward quickly wraps the piece of fabric around himself in such a graceful and efficient set of complex movements, that his audience is astounded. Most new mothers require many practice sessions and a good amount of time to master the process, though it remains one of the most _secure_ ways to carry a baby (or few) tucked against one's chest. In the process of doing so, and underneath it all, he unbuttons his shirt just enough that he'll be able to maintain skin contact with all three of them, even while they keep each other warm.

By the time he is finished, all three of their beautiful children are nestled into the fabric securely. He can look down upon each of them with ease, though to anyone else's view – they might as well be a single unit, completely enclosed within the wrapping. A fortunate benefit of having them covered in this fashion, is that they _won't_ be immediately visible to any of the wolves who happen to be lingering around the property when they arrive. Bringing Bella back in the midst of her change will be enough of a shock for them; they won't need any other triggers.

Finally prepared to make the trip back home (in company with Dumbledore, who was the only one truly willing to go _that_ far), Edward gratefully dons the provided backpack full of animal blood and then adjusts his sock back into place while gently lifting Bella's hand back into his own. Ever-mindful of her many injuries, and accordingly bracing for support wherever necessary, he gingerly lifts her into his arms and straightens into a standing position – all the while vigilantly and concernedly watching for _any_ potential signs of discomfort.

Finally satisfied, he chuckles lightly at the image the humans now have of him. "I feel like an over-packed camper," he agreeably observes, grinning at his family with obvious pleasure. "When they figure out all the _cargo_ I've got with me…" he comments to his apt listeners, "the women in my family – _especially_ – will be _over the moon_." The happy pride in his voice is unmistakable.

After a final bout of thanks and goodbyes, after which Edward describes precisely where it is they'll need to be going, Dumbledore amenably grabs hold of his shockingly hard but not surprisingly cold arm, and disapparates them away.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all your wonderful support! :)


	7. Home

*** * * Home * * ***

When the noisy crack of apparation finally reverberates throughout the Cullen's back yard, Esme's frantic voice is the first to be heard calling out from the vicinity of the house. "Edward? Is that you?!" Judging by the barely contained panic that appears to have been rampant in all of their thoughts until just a moment ago, it would seem that Alice hasn't been able to _see_ them at _all_ since the summoning first took them away, _hours_ ago. They've all been laboring under a very _heavy_ sense of distress. Jasper's a wreck. The attending wolves are all shifted and restless in the woods close by. A plus, at least, is that everyone is back at home now.

Anxiously running out at top human-speed to meet them, on account of Edward's unfamiliar – _and_ rather curiously dressed – human companion, Esme's voice is breathless with questions that are coming out nonstop. "_Where_ have you _been_? Are you ok? What _happened_ to you? Is everything alright?!" The rest of the family is right on her tail, each of them exhibiting various states of emotional recovery and just as desperate for news in their own way. Promptly as she arrives in front of them, Esme rests her hand gently against the side of Bella's unconscious face and poses the most telling question: "How is she?" As she concernedly gazes up into Edward's eyes, it is clear that the question is intended as much for him as it is for Bella. Thankfully, her most urgent worries have already been alleviated by the clear sound of familiar heartbeats.

In a believably human fashion, the rest of the family quickly gathers around behind her – and Albus is surprised by the unique color of their eyes, as well as how _many_ of them there are.

With the hint of a tender smile upon his lips, Edward answers solemnly: "She's changing."

A little confused and concerned by his frank choice of words, Esme is nonetheless aware that his comment _could_ have meaning beyond the inexplicable context of a vampire conversion (though a suitable human alternative escapes her) – and is grateful for the quick reassurance. After the devastating myriad of grievous _fears_ that have been roiling through her head over the past few hours – there's nothing like knowing they're both _home_, and _alive_.

Hidden within the edge of the closest tree-line, the trio of wolves are predictably disgusted (to varying degrees) about the verdict he's now given his wife – though not totally unsurprised… especially after Jacob's permissive discussion with him just prior to their disappearance.

"How about the baby?" she asks next, eager to see the face that belongs to the vivaciously fluttering heartbeat now resting against his chest.

Edward hides his excited smile, though Jasper can feel it. The babies' heartbeats are just uniquely unfamiliar enough, and yet in close enough proximity to each other, so as to not be separately discernible unless one knows what to listen for. "Let me just get Bella settled in, and I'll introduce you to your grandchildren."

Esme's eyes widen with stunned shock. "Grandchild_ren_?" she ventures tentatively. Did she hear him right?

Edward grins brightly at her response: "Yes, mom. Three of them."

"Oh, my!" Esme breathes out tenderly, stroking Bella's face worriedly, but also proudly – thinking of all she must have gone through, even more than what they had guessed. Beneath the concern, her giddy excitement is evident. Truly, she is _thrilled_! "Oh, my!" she repeats, dazed. "Oh, Edward! Oh – come in! Come in! Let's get you inside!" Her delighted hand gestures encourage him forward fervently.

Rosalie is right behind her, the picture of avid sisterly interest, but inwardly nearly bursting at the seams with unbridled excitement. Incredulous and enthusiastic glances are promptly exchanged between every member of the family, and their shared but unspoken desire to meet the babies as soon as possible spurs Edward to get things moving along. Still, however, he's got some important things to address first.

Back in the trees, the wolves are shocked at the count, the thoughts of two of their number quickly turning to dismay. Seth is happy for them, though.

"Family, first allow me to introduce you to Albus Dumbledore," Edward indicates his companion with a nod of his head, "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_, and chief political observer at the hospital we found ourselves in. He is a wizard."

"You're kidding," Emmett scoffs at his brother, sure he must be joking. This is all so incredible.

With a straight face expertly controlled to hide the sarcasm, Edward looks him in the eye and replies easily: "Yes, of course I am; we actually flew here on the back of a dragon," he shrugs. "It must have wandered into the woods."

Emmett's eyes narrow as his senses easily rule out the truth of Edward's last statement, and in fact confirm that there was no trail of scent leading up to where they are currently standing. That's too bad, too. He would have liked to meet a dragon. "You weren't joking," he finally realizes.

Edward rolls his eyes, smiling slightly.

Albus, Jasper, and Alice chuckle lightly at their exchange, and Albus recognizes that the two of them must have been somehow clued in before the others were. Carlisle looks at the observant wizard with fascination.

"It _is_ true, though – that the wizarding world is _aware_ of, and plays _host_ to, a fascinating range of magical and mythical creatures," Edward gently introduces this most delicate issue to his family, by way of explanation. "In fact, it was _because_ of this awareness, in combination with the less-than-worthy aims of one of their _number_, that I ended up being summoned directly into the midst of their European headquarters in _London_. Bella's _accompaniment_ was apparently _accidental_." His voice grinds out the last word in a dangerous tone, clearly expressing how much he abhors _that_ detail – the possibility that they could have been separated at such a critical moment. "When she promptly experienced complications that necessitated delivery, _Albus_ was one of the few who stuck around to help us out," he appreciatively reveals, his tone favorably light and calm again… after which the other vampires realize, with wary nervousness, that the aged gentleman _may_ very well know what they _are_.

A silent nod affirms their suspicions as he concludes his speech. "He was even willing to keep them _safe_ for me, were I to have been called away again," Edward whispers informatively, gaining a sense of grateful approval for the headmaster from _every_ member of his family.

Promptly thereafter, the welcoming pleasantries conclude with the introduction of every vampire by name and conventional role in the family, followed by the identification of each of the three wolves standing back at the edge of the tree-line. (They had been originally afraid of scaring the odd human by showing themselves, or coming too close.) Immediately following this, however, just as the whole party is about to start walking up to the house, Edward calmly notifies his family that there is one last thing that will need to happen before the babies can be revealed. As they each respond to this announcement with varying degrees of confused curiosity, he turns to address the wolves.

"Jacob… Leah… Seth… I wish to express my utmost _gratitude_ to you – for the assistance you've rendered on my Bella's behalf, during this trying time… as well as for every beneficial effect those actions have had upon the rest of my family."

Sour snorts from both Jacob and Leah leave no question as to how much _that_ particular detail had ever been a part of their motivation.

Edward continues, undeterred, and his voice is soft. "Nevertheless, your help has been truly invaluable – and I thank you for that. Now that the crux of Bella's crisis has _passed_, however, we find ourselves once again in uncharted territory with regards to the children… and I simply cannot tolerate any lingering hostilities to remain in their vicinity. Thus, at this time: I must ask you to leave."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone, for reading and sharing!


	8. Accord

*** * * Accord * * ***

Rosalie is _all for_ this plan. Carlisle is somewhat surprised by Edward's insistent declaration, being as the wolves have (surprisingly) not seemed particularly hostile about his return, _or_ – even more importantly – Bella's _change_. _Could they have come to some kind of agreement? __Perhaps if the wolves didn't have to leave so soon, they could use this opportunity to renew the treaty?_ However, it is also not in Edward's nature to insist upon something like this without _reason_, so his request goes without questioning. In a similar manner, any other brief thoughts of hospitable objection within his family quickly turn to support of their own. Almost as one, they all turn to regard the wolves expectantly.

_They_ are grumbling. (Well – _two_ of them are, at least; Seth is understandingly resigned.) Of _course_ they don't want to go; the issue of the children being unknown entities of questionable character hasn't been resolved to their satisfaction. Not that it should still _have_ to be. They've already witnessed enough evidence to assuage their concerns, _if_ they would accept it. Before the babies were born, they'd had occasion to hear about everything Edward had been able to ascertain of them, through their thoughts – and they can see with their _own eyes_ that Bella was obviously able to survive through the delivery… in the manner that was expected. Surely, as a newborn in the making – _she_ will ultimately constitute much more of a threat than they could ever imagine any one of their half-human _children_ to be. And, on Jacob's word, _th__at_ much has already been _allowed_.

Each of the three wolves is _aware_ of this, even if none of the other vampires yet are. Still though, for some reason – Jacob apparently feels a need to _not_ just let this _go_.

Partly, it appears to be a case of simple resistance to the idea that they would be submitting to the request of a _vampire_ if they were to comply. _An irrational objection_, Edward notes, _though not entirely surprising._ Then again, _they _also cannot tolerate any 'lingering hostilities to remain' in the vicinity of their own families… and _four_ more vampire unknowns _is_ a lot to be considered. He can't fault them there. With a gentle confidence, all the more bolstered by his new-found fatherhood, Edward proceeds to assure them that the children will _not_ be a threat to the community.

Stubbornly, however, the wolves wish to determine for _themselves_ whether or not the children are capable of being considered 'safe'… and request to observe this new species' demeanor with their _own_ eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Edward pronounces in a soft but firm tone that brooks no-nonsense. No one around him quite understands _why_. "_You_ know, almost as well as _I_ do, how unprecedented of a situation this is… _and_ what your personal fears have already led many of your tribe to believe. By now, you _also_ have gathered sufficient evidence with which to _reassess_ those beliefs. I'm not so foolish as to suppose that anything I could say or do to you right now would be able to _change_ your mind on this matter, in our favor. However, in the same vein… something you _haven't_ seemed to realize yet, and _need_ to recognize, is that – _regardless_ of whether or not you _believe_ they can be trusted – your conclusions are _irrelevant_."

Simultaneously, all three wolves' eyebrows narrow in aggravation, objection, or confusion, and a clear rumble of discontent runs through them.

"Though their _half-human_ genetic makeup is not the same as ours," Edward continues, enunciating clearly, "they are _Cullens_, in _every_ sense of the word… and as such – _you_ need to leave them _be_. Henceforth – if you are to uphold the spirit of the treaty in _any_ degree of good faith, as _we_ will continue to do, it protects _them_ now, too. There will be _no_ negotiating on this detail, as I'm sure you can understand. It is not _your_ responsibility to raise _my_ children." He prudently gentles the tone of his voice with a calming breath. "That being said, however – I can give you my personal _guarantee_ that they will likewise be raised to honor it."

"If you could please let Sam know of this development, it would be much appreciated," he continues. "In the meantime – while there remains _any_ degree of intolerance against them, on account of us – we will not be able to tolerate _any_ pack-member's presence in our territory." The brief look he exchanges with Seth is regretfully apologetic, though unwavering.

Being that these wolves have been in an _irritated_, but not so aggravated as to be _hostile_, frame of mind, Edward's reasoning is working on them. Begrudgingly, they can understand his attitude somewhat – being that he _is_ a _father_ now, and they can't deny that it is consistent with the spirit of the treaty – and _all_ they have cumulatively learned about the Cullens – to address the situation in this manner. Even so, it is not enough to keep Seth's innocent query (tinged with hurt and sorrow) from ringing through Edward's mental ears, echoed all the more harshly by each of the others: _Why can't we even __see__ them?_

Edward sighs in a strangely defeated fashion. He is going to have to tell them.

Perhaps informing them of the strong possibility of an imprint, _without_ currently allowing it, will be enough to get the wolves thinking about cooperating with him, and allow everyone to come to an understanding. At this point, it _may_ be the only way to peacefully address Jacob's strange unwillingness to be separated from the scene… or perhaps more specifically – from _some_ unidentified member of his _family_. _Grrr. Sigh._ Even if the potential reality of such a connection must needs be postponed to _many_ years from now – and he would _in no way_ expect _less_ of him as a suitor because of it – if Jacob _is_ ultimately destined to become a member of his family (_grrr_ again)… maybe, this could give him a chance to _prove_ himself in the capacity of a potential suitor to one of them.

Reluctantly, Edward continues – cutting off the loud grumbling of the wolves' discontent. "If you _must_ know," he explains tiredly, "_why_ you may not stick around to observe them… It is because I am concerned about one or more of you _imprinting_ on the babies. I have reason to believe that it's _likely_."

Immediately his family is stunned into an outward silence filled with all manner of uproariously confused, surprised, and inquiring thoughts. When all the wolves (except an astonished Seth) scoff at the abject absurdity of the idea, Edward locks eyes with Jacob and informs them all in a clearly serious tone: "One shape-shifter already has."

Once again, everyone's thoughts erupt in shocked pandemonium as Rosalie turns to look at him in alarm. "What?!" she asks dangerously, her defensive ire building by the moment.

"…and _she's_ fortunate enough to have not only _innocence __and_ a benign _heritage_ – but also _distance_ on her side," Edward continues calmly, his statement and manner effectively tempering his sister's rage enough to allow her to refocus her caution towards their furry neighbors… now with menacingly narrowed eyes.

The wolves regard him in shocked disbelief, unwilling to accept the companionable image his words have just painted in their minds. Yet, simultaneously they recognize that if it _could_ be true: the babies _are_ a whole lot younger than even _Claire_ was. _That_ was a difficult enough age situation to swallow.

Edward nods in acknowledgement, thankful for the helpfully mitigating nature of Seth's thoughts. "Perhaps you can understand why I wouldn't want to risk repeating that experience again _quite_ so soon?"

_And on a half-__vampire__ to boot? Ugh! _Grumbling agitatedly between themselves, neither Jacob nor Leah can deny that such an experience would _also_ be unsettling for _them_, on _both_ counts. They'll have to look into this… _other_ shape-shifter… and figure out what exactly they're going to do about the situation. Predictably, a disagreeable growl from each of them shows how unhappy they are about the _whole idea_ of it.

In the midst of all this, in an unexpectedly _fearless_ movement that boldly impresses _every_ supernatural being in his company, _Albus_ steps forward to address the massive canines on the vampires' behalf. Their size almost dwarfs him. Nonetheless, in friendly conversation he assuagingly confirms Edward's report of the imprint with an avian shape-shifter of their community (a _fascinating_ heritage well known within European magical circles), commends his _fantastic_ behavior in the face of all kinds of adversity (citing "…_the most impressive display of benevolent goodwill that I have __ever__ seen!_"), and comments on the _delightful_ natures of the children, whom he has personally _met_ and come close enough to _touch_.

The wolves are dumbfounded. The old wizard's speech and manner clearly suggests _complete_ awareness of the Cullens' _vampire nature_. _And yet he's __okay__ with this?! He's __human__! _

_Well they __are__ the __Cullens__; I'd be impressed too if I'd just seen what he described. _

_Shut up, Seth! _

_Sigh. _

_Alright_, Jacob grunts in disapproval;_ we'll go. For __now__. _Their feet haven't turned to leave yet, though. _But you'd __better__ keep them in line. And if you __don't__ want us seeking you __out__, you'd better keep in touch as well. I __want__ regular reports of their progress; tell us what they're like, how they're different. It'll help keep us from getting antsy. Maybe you should have Bella give me a call as soon as she's ready. On speakerphone if you have to; I'd like to __hear__ it from __her__. _Jacob's gruff inner voice gentles somewhat as he refocuses introspectively. _It'd also give me a chance to see how she __really__ turned out. What does a newborn act like when they're __not__ in a fight to the death? Huh. She probably won't even be able to be __around__ the kiddies, for their own safety… let alone be a __mother__ to them. Good luck with that_, he gripes at Edward, even as a twinge of sadness flits unavoidably across his mind.

_Demanding, isn't he? _Edward observes of his rant with piqued annoyance; _a__nother sign that __the __dog__ is unwilling to simply disappear._Shrewdly determining to call out Jacob's lingering stubbornness for what it is, however, rather than make any such promises, Edward calmly but pointedly replies: "Jacob… are you sure it's my _wife_ that you're trying to be near?"

Jacob's eyes widen with confused horror at the realization of his meaning, only _now_ recognizing that Edward suspects the imprint to be likely of _him_… before abruptly choosing to abandon his demands and _skedaddle_. _Alright; I'm gone__. __I've got to think about this._

As the three wolves finally back down and turn to quickly bound away, Leah only doing so with a growl of defensive reluctance, Edward watches them disappear with grudging approval. It would have been a _lot_ harder for him to accept the potential of an _imprint_ with one of his daughters – if the thought _hadn't_ made Jacob as uncomfortable as it makes _him_. _Sigh._ Unwittingly, the mutt just passed his first test.

Presently turning his attention back to the rest of his family, who remain quite surprised – and touched – that Albus would do that for them (a sentiment he shares), Edward starts leading the way into the house. As they all eagerly follow suit, in a gesture of thanks Esme offers their fascinating guest what to him clearly sounds like a _wonderful_-smelling plate of dinner.

With a pleased twinkle in his eye that makes him look suddenly much younger than his years, Albus replies cheerfully: "Why thank you! I don't mind if I do!"

* * *

**A/N:** Two more fun chapters are in the works for this storyette (one of which is a deleted/extended scene featuring Ben & Angela!), though since neither is finished yet... it may be a while (_Sorry!_). Consequently, my next few posts are anticipated to be updates for Essentially Magical, and a new storyette altogether. Never fear, though: I have _every_ intention of seeing this completed!

As always, thanks for reading and sharing!


End file.
